


Interrupted

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: One downside of courting Leliana is having your very ~serious and ~important work conversation interrupted by a raven.
Relationships: Leliana/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts), [Razzaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzaroo/gifts), [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).




End file.
